Der Liebeszauber
by JayCee
Summary: Willow versucht sich mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten als Hexe einen Freund zu beschaffen...


Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Der Liebeszauber  
  
Inhalt: Willow versucht sich mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten als Hexe einen Freund zu beschaffen.  
  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentare: Und wiedermal ein kleines Buffy/Highlander Crossover. *g* Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte....wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mir gerne Kritiken und Anregungen an die oben genannte Email addi schicken.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie "Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen" sowie ihren  
  
Charakteren gehören Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt,  
  
Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox  
  
Television und dem WB Television Network bzw. UPN.  
  
Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.  
  
1 Der Liebeszauber  
  
Willow saß allein in ihrem Zimmer und blätterte gelangweilt in ihrem Hexenbuch.  
  
Buffy war mit Riley, Xander und Anya im Urlaub und sie war nicht mitgefahren da sie die ewigen Turtelein der vier nicht ertragen konnte.  
  
Willow hatte momentan keinen Freund, denn nach der Trennung von Oz hatte sich noch nicht wieder etwas festes ergeben und deswegen war sie zu Hause geblieben.  
  
Na endlich....Liebeszauber  
  
Die junge Hexe war auf den Seiten mit Liebeszaubern angekommen und suchte nun nach einem passenden.  
  
Der hier ist ja klasse! - Für einsame Herzen...nach Durchführung dieses Zaubers liegen einem alle Männer zu Füßen.  
  
Genau das was ich brauche!  
  
Schnell hatte sie die Zutaten für den Zauber besorgt und war nun mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Sie tat Schwefel, Kanarienvogelfedern, Rosenblütenblätter und noch viel anderes in eine kleine Schale in der sie alles miteinander verrührte.  
  
Danach zündete sie diese Mischung an und las einen Zauberspruch vor:  
  
"Ich suche die Liebe und hoffe das ich sie kriege."  
  
Nachdem sie diesen Zauber durchgeführt hatte, war sie müde geworden, räumte etwas auf und legte sich dann aufs Bett um zu schlafen.  
  
Aufgeweckt wurde sie erst durch das Klingeln ihres Telefons.  
  
"Ja?", sagte sie verschlafen und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Hier ist Oz und ich wollte fragen ob du lust hast, mich morgen abend im Bronze zu treffen?"  
  
"Oz...oh...oz..."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Ähm...jaja...natürlich. Ich bin um 21Uhr da.", sagte Willow verwirrt und legte auf.  
  
Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden und Willow beschloß auf Patroullie zu gehen.  
  
Sie zog sich eine bequeme Jeans, einen weichen,orangen Pulli und eine blaue Jacke an, kämmte sich das rote Haar und steckte einige Pflöcke in die Taschen ihrer Jacke.  
  
Als sie endlich auf dem Friedhof angekommen war, bemerkte sie sofort Angel der langsam auf sie zu kam.  
  
"Hallo Willow."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Ich...ich habe was für dich.", sagte Angel und hielt Willow einen Strauß Blumen hin.  
  
"Oh..ich...wie...wie komme ich.."  
  
"Sie gefallen dir nicht?"  
  
"Doch...doch sie sind wunderschön..aber wieso schenkst du sie mir?"  
  
"Weil...ich dich liebe Willow."  
  
"Du....bitte WAS?"  
  
"Ich...liebe dich Willow."  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen sah ihn an und verstand nichts mehr.  
  
"Will ich liebe dich schon so lange, konnte es mir aber nicht eingestehen..."  
  
"Angel ich....ich...gib mir Zeit ich muss darüber nachdenken.", stotterte sie.  
  
"Du bekommst alle Zeit der Welt."  
  
"Danke.", meinte Willow und drehte sich weg.  
  
Als sie weiter über den Friedhof ging, überlegte sie warum Angel ihr das gesagt hatte. Will er sich über mich lustig machen? Oder wollte er mir Angst einjagen? Ich...ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Er ist so nett gewesen. Das schien mir echt zu sein. Genau wie der Anruf von Oz.  
  
Ich werde einfach abwarten müssen was sich entwickelt.  
  
Circa zwei Stunden später hatte sie alle Friedhöfe abgeklappert und war nun müde und wollte nach Hause gehen, als sie von Methos aufgehalten wurde.  
  
"Will...bitte warte.", rief er und rannte zu ihr.  
  
Willow blieb stehen und wartete auf ihn.Völlig außer Atem kam Methos bei ihr an und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Willow, ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
"Worüber?"  
  
"Über...uns."  
  
"Häh?"  
  
"Wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange und ich...habe mich in dich verliebt."  
  
"Methos...das, ich das kommt zu überraschend.", stammelte Willow.  
  
"Schlaf eine Nacht drüber und ruf mich morgen an."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Methos nickte, verabschiedete sich von ihr und war in den nächsten Momenten verschwunden.  
  
Was soll das? Methos fängt jetzt auch noch so an. Warum? Was soll das alles? Das ist bestimmt nur ein Zufall und ich drehe ab. Aber ich könnte es ja darauf anlegen und Connor, Doyle und alle sonstigen Freunde die ich habe anrufen.  
  
Gesagt getan. Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Alle schienen sich in Willow verliebt zu haben und die junge Hexe wusste nicht warum. Keiner der Männer hatte sich bei ihr beschwert weil sie so spät am Abend angerufen hatte. Nein, sie waren total freundlich zu ihr und fragten sie oft nach einem Date oder einem anderen Treffen.  
  
Willow wurde die Sache langsam mulmig und sie beschloß zu ihrem Freund Spike zu gehen um mit ihm über die Sache zu reden.  
  
Und nach circa zehn Minuten war sie an der Gruft ihres Freundes angekommen. Sie klopfte an und betrat seine Gruft.  
  
"Spike?", rief sie und sah sich um.  
  
"Ja, ich bin da.", rief er zurück und tauchte hinter dem Sarg der in der Mitte des Raumes stand auf.  
  
"Willow, das ist ja nett das du hier mal antanzt solange ich atme....eigentlich atme ich ja gar nicht.", erklärte er ihr mit einem zwinkern.  
  
"Spike ich...ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
"O..okay, komm aber erstmal her, du kannst dich neben mich auf den Sarg legen."  
  
Sie nickte nur und legte sich neben ihn auf den Sarg.  
  
"Also kleines was ist los?", fragte er und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Spike ich....ich kann nicht mehr."  
  
"Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Ich habe heute Mittag einen Liebeszauber gemacht, der allerdings nach hinten losgegangen ist wie mir scheint."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Also ich habe den Zauber gemacht, wurde müde und dann rief mich Oz an und wollte ein Treffen....als ich vorhin auf Patroullie ging, gestand mir Angel seine Liebe, dann traf ich Methos und..."  
  
"Methos? Dieser 5000 jährige Unsterbliche?"  
  
"Ähm...ja."  
  
"Wow...der verliebt sich in dich und hat sicher schon viele Frauen gesehen....er hat Geschmack."  
  
Willow lächelte leicht.  
  
"Dann rief ich Connor, Doyle und all die anderen meiner männlichen Freunde an und alle scheinen sich in mich verliebt zu haben."  
  
"Hast du schonmal dran gedacht den Zauber rückgängig zu machen?"  
  
"Und wenn es gar nicht am Zauber liegt?"  
  
"Und wenn doch?", fragte Spike.  
  
Willow sah ihn fragend an. "Ich habe doch nur einen Zauber gemacht und der war dafür das ich einen Freund bekomme."  
  
"War der wirklich nur für einen Freund ausgerichtet?"  
  
"Ich...ich ja, ich denke schon.", stotterte Willow verwirrt.  
  
"Was genau musstest du für den Zauber machen?"  
  
"Ich musste mehrere Sachen zusammenmischen und dann einen Spruch aufsagen."  
  
"Was für ein spruch war das?", fragte Spike und strich sich durch sein wasserstoffblondes Haar.  
  
"Ich brauche dich ich brauche dich komm zu mir und liebe mich. Du sollst es sein jetzt werde mein."  
  
"Willow....der Zauber scheint für mehrere geschrieben zu sein. Das heißt im Klartext das du jetzt zig Verehrer bekommen wirst."  
  
"Aber in dem Buch stand doch gar kein Gegenzauber."  
  
"Das ist schlecht. Kannst du nicht selber irgendwie einen schreiben oder so?"  
  
"Ich müsste es versuchen."  
  
"Hier, nimm den Block und den Stift und schreib einen Gegenspruch. So geht das nicht mehr weiter Will."  
  
"Okay Spike."  
  
Willow setzte sich auf und versuchte einen Gegenzauber zu schreiben. Mehrmals dachte sie das sie es geschafft hätte, wurde aber immer wieder von Spike darauf hingewiesen das sie sich den Spruch nochmal durchlesen solle um zu überprüfen ob alles stimmt.  
  
Und nach einer viertel Stunde hatte sie einen Gegenspruch geschrieben.  
  
Spike der ihr die ganze Zeit beruhigend über den Rücken gestrichen hatte, nickte ihr nun aufmunternd zu und drückte ihr die Daumen das der Zauber gelingen würde.  
  
Und als Willow begann nahm Spike ihre Hande und sah ihn in die Augen.  
  
"Ich brauche dich nicht, ich brauche dich nicht. Geh von mir ich liebe dich nicht. Der wahre soll es sein und allein der werde mein."  
  
Willow schloß die Augen und Spike sah wie ein helles Licht von Willow ausging.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment war das Licht verschwunden, Willow war putzmunter und ihr Handy klingelte.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hallo Willow hier ist Oz....ich...weiß nicht was in mich gefahren war, aber ich möchte mich morgen nicht mehr mit dir treffen....sorry. Und sei mir nicht böse."  
  
"Schon...okay."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Tschüß.", sagte Willow und legte auf.  
  
Spike sah die traurige Willow an und fragte was denn los sei.  
  
Sie sagte ihm das Oz ihr abgesagt habe und unterdrückte mit aller Kraft die Tränen.  
  
"Willow....du musst doch nicht traurig sein.", meinte Spike und sah sie von der Seite an.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich....Willow ich habe mich schon lange in dich verliebt...ich weiß das."  
  
"Oh nein....nicht du auch noch...", sagte Willow verzweifelt.  
  
"Will....sieh mir in die Augen."  
  
"Wieso...?"  
  
"Sieh...mir einfach in die Augen! Und hör zu was ich dir sagen möchte Willow."  
  
"Oookay."  
  
"Ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen und meiner ganzen ähm....vampirischen Art.", gestand Spike ihr.  
  
"Spike...."  
  
"Es ist die Wahrheit."  
  
"Ich weiß es....", sagte Willow und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Jetzt weiß ich es...."  
  
Spike war überglücklich, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste Willow zärtlich und liebevoll auf den Mund. 


End file.
